Michael Jan Friedman
Michael Jan Friedman is one of the most prolific novelists for Pocket Books' line of Star Trek novels, perhaps best known for creating the characters that would crew the Star Trek: Stargazer series of books. He assisted John J. Ordover in developing the Double Helix six-part miniseries. He also co-wrote the story for the episode and pitched a Kira episode to He was interviewed by Michael McAvennie for the article "Michael Jan Friedman – When Darkness Calls", published in . Friedman is known in comics as a writer of superhero and science fiction/fantasy, as a comic writer he was a regular contributor to various of DC Comics' later Star Trek series. He is extremely prolific. Of his seventy plus novels, more than half are set in the Trek universe.http://www.michaeljanfriedman.net/?page_id=338 Bibliography TV episode * Novels * Star Trek: The Original Series ** #45: Double, Double (1989) ** #56: Legacy (1991) ** #58: Faces of Fire (1992) ** #59: The Disinherited (with Peter David and Robert Greenberger, 1992) ** Shadows on the Sun (1993) ** #85-87: My Brother's Keeper (1999) *** #1: *** #2: *** #3: * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** #9: A Call to Darkness (1989) ** #12: Doomsday World (with Carmen Carter, Peter David, and Robert Greenberger, 1990) ** #15: Fortune's Light (1991) ** (1991) ** (1992) ** (1994) ** #32: (1994) ** (1995) ** (1996) ** The Captain's Table #2: Dujonian's Hoard (1998) ** #56: Double Helix #6: The First Virtue (with Christie Golden, 1999) ** The Valiant (2000) ** Death in Winter (2005) * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Starfleet Academy: ** #6: Mystery of the Missing Crew (1995) ** #7: Secret of the Lizard People (1995) * Star Trek: The Next Generation / X-Men ** (1998) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** #18: (1996) ** #20: Wrath of the Prophets with Peter David and Robert Greenberger (1997) * Star Trek: Voyager: ** Day of Honor #3: Her Klingon Soul (1997) ** (1997) * Star Trek: Stargazer: ** #1: Gauntlet (2002) ** #2: (2002) ** #3: Three (2003) ** #4: Oblivion (2003) ** #5: Enigma (2004) ** #6: Maker (2004) * Other ** Starfleet: Year One (2002) Short stories *''The Lives of Dax'' – "Old Souls" (1999) *''Star Trek: Enterprise Logs'' – "The Avenger" (2000) *''Tales of the Dominion War'' – "What Dreams May Come" (2004) *''Tales from the Captain's Table'' – "Darkness" (2005) *''Star Trek: Mirror Universe: ''Shards and Shadows – "The Traitor" (2009) Reference works * Star Trek: Federation Travel Guide (1997) * A Star to Steer Her By (1997) * Q's Guide to the Continuum (with Robert Greenberger, 1998) * New Worlds, New Civilizations (1999) Comics * DC TOS volume 2: ** Star Trek: The Modala Imperative: *** #1: "A Little Seasoning" *** #2: "Tools of Tyranny" *** #3: " " *** #4: " " ** DC TOS Annual: *** #4: "To Walk the Night" *** #5: "The Dream Walkers" ** "TOS Special 3" ("Unforgiven" story) * DC TNG volume 2: ** #1: "Return to Raimon" ** #2: "Murder, Most Foul" ** #3: "The Derelict" ** #4: "The Hero Factor" ** #5: "Serafin's Survivors" ** #6: "Shadows in the Garden" ** #7: "The Pilot" ** #8: "The Battle Within" ** #9: "The Pay Off!" ** #10: "The Noise of Justice" ** #11: "The Impostor" ** #12: "Whoever Fights Monsters" ** #13: "The Hand of the Assassin!" ** #14: "Holiday on Ice" ** #15: "Prisoners of the Ferengi" ** #16: "I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing" ** #17: "The Weapon" ** #19: "The Lesson" ** #20: "The Flight of the Albert Einstein" ** #21: "Mourning Star" ** #22: "Trapped" ** #23: "The Barrier" ** #24: " " ** #25: "Wayward Son" ** #26: "Strangers in Strange Lands!" ** #27: "City Life" ** #28: "The Remembered One" ** #30: "The Rift!" ** #31: "Kingdom of the Damned" ** #32: "Wet Behind the Ears" ** #33: " " ** #34: "Devil's Brew!" ** #35: " " ** #36: "Shore Leave in Shanzibar!" ** #37: "Consorting With the Devil!" ** #38: "Dirty Work" ** #39: "Bridges" ** #40: "Bone of Contention" ** #41: "Separation Anxiety!" ** #42: "Second Chances!" ** #43: " " ** #44: " " ** #45: "Childish Things" ** #46: "The Maze" ** #47: "The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I!" ** #48: "The Belly of the Beast!" ** #49: "The Armies of the Night" ** #50: "And Death Shall Have No Dominion" ** #52: "The Rich and the Dead!" ** #53: "Reductions & Deductions" ** #54: "Hidden Agendas!" ** #55: "The Good of the Many" ** #56: " " ** #57: "Of Two Minds" ** #58: "Bodies of Evidence" ** #59: "Children of Chaos" ** #60: "Mother of Madness" ** #61: "Brothers in Darkness" ** #62: "The Victim" ** #63: "A Matter of Conscience..." ** #64: "The Deceivers" ** #65: "The Truth Elusive" ** #66: "Just Desserts!" ** #67: "Friends and Other Strangers" ** #68: "The Bajoran and the Beast" ** #69: "Dreams Die" ** #70: "The Last Verse" ** #71: "The First Casualty" ** #72: "A Handful of Dust" ** #73: "The Dying of the Light" ** #74: "Ceremony of Innocence" ** #75: "Cry Havoc" ** #76: "Suspect" ** #77: " '' ** #78: "The Unconquered" ** #79: "Artificiality" ** #80: " " ** Annuals: *** #2: "Thin Ice" *** #3: "The Broken Moon!" *** #6: "Future Imperiled" ** "TNG Special 2" ("The Choice" and "Out of Time" stories) ** " " (adaption) ** " " (adaption) ** The Landmark Crossover *** #1: "Prophets and Losses" *** #2: "The Wormhole Trap" (co-plotting with Mike W. Barr) *** #3: "Encounter With the Othersiders" (co-plotting with Mike W. Barr) *** #4: "The Unseen Enemy" ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Shadowheart *** #1: "The Lion and the Lamb" *** #2: "Dealers in Darkness" *** #3: " " *** #4: "The Prince of Madness" External links * MichaelJanFriedman.net – official site * * * * de:Michael Jan Friedman es:Michael Jan Friedman Category:Writers Category:Star Trek comic authors Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Star Trek reference authors